Prompts
by uiytrcgvhbvyi
Summary: Unrelated Mentalist prompts that are sent to me on tumblr. My URL is consultingandinsultingprompts
1. Strangers Passing By

**A/N: I misread the prompt for this one and had to go back and fix it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. I own the DVDs but not the actual series.**

* * *

 _Prompt:_

 _Could you write an AU in which Lisbon is at some county fair with a date and they pass Jane standing onstage doing a psychic reading kind of sideshow and when he sees Lisbon he calls out to her and convinces her to let him read her mind_

* * *

It was supposed to have been a normal day. Jack had invited her to the county fair with him … on a date. Teresa hadn't been on a date before, she'd been preoccupied with looking after her brothers after her mum had died two years before. Unfortunately for her, the only way she could guarantee the boys' safety was if they came with her. When she first told her date about that he had looked very put out, but he tried to hide it. Obviously he had wanted to be alone with her.

* * *

"Come one Reese!" Tommy yelled as he dragged his older sister through the carnival. The little boy was full of excitement "I wanna go on the merry-go-round"

"Tommy, slow down" she called as she crashed into a rather disgruntled looking gentleman. The force of the impact knocked her to the floor and caused her to release her little brother's hand. "I'm so sorry" she began apologizing "My brother's just a little overexcited. I'm really sorry"

The man just huffed, looked at her disdainfully and hurried his wife and son away from the strange little urchin on the floor.

Teresa mumbled something shockingly rude under her breath as Jack pulled her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked kindly. He seemed nice. They had known each other for a few years but rarely spoke. When he asked her out she had been shocked, no one had ever wanted her before and this boy didn't know her.

"Yeah fine. Wish Tommy wouldn't run off like that. What if he gets lost?"

"Ugh, Reese would you just stop worrying! He'll be fine" Stan had started his teenage moodiness early "I don't see why we had to come anyway"

"You know why" she hissed, trying to hide the meaning behind their conversation from her date. She could not be certain that her father would not come home in the middle of the day, drunk, and beat her brothers to death. Without her there to take his beatings, they would suffer. "Look, when we get Tommy back you three can go off by yourselves for an hour, okay?"

The younger boy groaned but did not push his luck by protesting.

* * *

They found Tommy standing in line for the merry-go-round, apparently the 7 year old had not noticed his siblings were missing or did not care. He was watching as the colourful machine went around and around, the horses dancing in front of him. To a small child the carnival was a magical place.

Teresa took him by his arm and gently (not wanting to hurt him) but firmly pulled him out of the line "Don't you ever run off again Tommy, you hear? You stay with me or Stan at all times."

The little boy looked at the floor, knowing he had done wrong "I'm sorry, Reese."

"There's a good boy. Okay, I'm going to go with Jack for a bit so I want you to stay with your brothers. You can go one the merry-go-round but let Stan and Jimmy do what they want as well."

He nodded and took hold of his oldest brother's hand. A hurt look crossed his face when Stan pulled away, but complacently he took Jimmy's.

"You two look after him. Don't bully him either" she warned them before taking Jack's hand and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

They walked in a comfortable silence. Jack didn't ask about why her brothers were there or why she always cared for them, and Teresa was happy to leave it how it was.

"So, Teresa, where do you want to go? What d'ya want to do?"

She shrugged, not used to having the option to do whatever she wanted. Her thoughts were cut into by a loud, obnoxious voice booming across the carnival.

"Roll up, roll up. Come see Patrick Jane: The Boy Wonder" a man stood on a raised stage just to the left of them, he was beckoning people in. Teresa and Jack stopped to see what this 'Boy Wonder' was.

A young man, not a boy, stepped out onto the stage. Teresa guessed he must have been around 16. His hair was blonde and styled in controlled curls and he was wearing a suit that made him look a lot more mature than he actually was, but it was his eyes that stopped her breath in her lungs. They were piercing blue, a contrast to the seemingly bleak stage area, and now he was looking right at her.

"Hello" Patrick Jane began "My name is Patrick Jane; I am a psychic"

At this Teresa rolled her eyes, her mama raised her Catholic and psychics were a ridiculous idea in her mind.

Patrick Jane tilted his head up slightly and raised a finger to his temple "I'm getting something" he murmured and the eager crowd leaned in closer "T … T …" he fumbled, as if grasping at the name of someone he could not quite remember "Teresa? Is there anyone named Teresa here?"

Jack nudged her forwards and when she didn't speak, he called out for her "Her name's Teresa!"

A huge grin broke out across Patrick Jane's face, of course he had guessed her name right "Well then Teresa" he put particular stress on her name "why don't you come up here and join me?"

She was nudged forwards again and found that she had no option but to go up onto the stage with this 'psychic' boy. As soon as she was close enough he took her hand and pulled her almost into him. He flashed her his 1000-watt smile before turning his attention back to his audience. Up close there was no denying that he was an attractive boy. Teresa mentally cursed herself for thinking such thoughts when she was on a date with another guy.

Patrick let out a quiet chuckle as if he knew what she was thinking "Okay Teresa, I am going to read your mind." He didn't look at her while he spoke, but stared into the audience instead. "I need you to think of a shape. You got that?"

She nodded.

"Now think of that shape inside another different shape"

This time when she nodded her turned fully towards her, his gaze connected with hers. They held eye contact for a good 10 seconds, during which Teresa found her heart racing, before Patrick finally said "Triangle inside a circle. Am I right?"

Dumbfounded, she spluttered "Yes"

The crowd erupted into applause, interlaced with cheering and whooping. Patrick pulled the small girl to his side and took a bow, forcing her to take one too. As they were stood side by side he whispered something that only she could hear. His voice was so different, it was sad and understanding and friendly "I'm sorry about your mom." He hugged her so that her face was hidden from the audience "And I'm sorry about the way your dad treats you"

Teresa pulled away and scurried down off the stage, tears pricking at her eyes and tumbling down her cheeks. She ran straight past Jack in the vague direction of where she had last seen her brothers.

Jack came sprinting after her "Hey Teresa wait up!" but when she did not stop for him, he no longer followed.

* * *

Patrick Jane sat in his trailer, his head hanging. His mind was filled with thoughts of Teresa, the young girl he had dragged into his con earlier. When he went to run a hand over his face he was shocked to find that his cheeks were wet from crying. Teresa's pained face would haunt him for a long time.


	2. Stuck With Me

_Prompt:_

 _How about, Jane and Lisbon fight over finding out the sex of baby jane? :D_

* * *

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Why not?" he whined. Jane loved to get his own way. Normally if people put up a fuss he could just go over their heads. Not this time. This time without his wife's agreement, he would not get his way.

She sighed and turned away from him. If they were going to have a long argument she might as well get some jobs done while they were having it "Because don't you think it's better to be surprised?" she said, switching on the tap to wash the dishes.

"No, I don't like surprises. I like surprising other people" he handed her a dishcloth.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, trying to control herself "Please" her voice was taught and forced, like someone was making her speak.

Jane kept pushing "Oh, come on, Teresa, you don't like surprises either"

She shrugged "This is different. I just think it would be nicer to wait"

"But -"

"I said no" she snapped at him, more forcefully than she had meant to. Her raging hormones meant that she was a lot less able to keep control over her emotions, a prospect that scared the living daylights out of her.

Manipulation and guilt-tripping had been forbidden when they became a couple, so Jane had to resort to begging instead "Please, baby"

"Patrick, get off your knees"

"Why don't you want to know?" he knew this was serious now. Something was wrong with is wife. He didn't like to see her upset.

"I told you, I want our baby's sex to be a surprise"

"No, that's not it." he shook his head adamantly, staring at the side of her face the entire time "Try again"

"I've told you to stop doing that to me"Lisbon snapped at him again. Jane's mentalist tricks had always annoyed her, but she really did not appreciate him using them on her now that they were married.

He came up behind her and pushed his arm around her waist. Turning her around to face him, he spoke "What's wrong? Teresa, talk to me" he wanted her to be honest with him. When they entered into their marriage they had promised each other no more lies. While the oath was meant for him, it also applied to her. For too long had they been withholding information from each other; lying; pretending. No more.

She wouldn't look him in the eye until he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that they were eye to eye "I just … what if it's a girl? What if she looks like Charlotte? What if you can't cope with -" once she started she couldn't stop. All her fears her, her worries and her apprehensions came tumbling out until he stopped her mid-flow.

"I'm never leaving you. Not if our baby looks like Charlotte. Not if they're unwell. Not even if they have three heads."

Lisbon laughed at that. She tried to imagine a baby Jane with three heads. If their baby was anything like its daddy then it would be enough of a handful with just one. She found herself smiling at the thought of their baby being an absolute nightmare.

He dropped his forehead onto hers and ran a hand down her now tear stained cheek "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

"I didn't want to bring up the past" she sniffed, snuggling herself into his chest.

"You listen to me. Never be afraid to talk to me. Ever. I've made peace with my demons, Teresa, I'm ready to move on with you"

Into his shirt she whispered "Okay"

"You, Teresa Lisbon, are stuck with me"


	3. Windows to the Soul

_Prompt:_

 _Hey! Could you please do a fic where Jane stays blind and Lisbon takes him back to her apartment after work to look after him. Give him something to eat and guide him to the couch to sleep. Maybe she offers him her spare room should he stay blind longer than expected. Thank you! :)))))_

* * *

He blinked his eyes a couple of times, hoping beyond hope that this would clear his vision. He could hear Lisbon anxiously waiting by the door to the bullpen. His face fell as her figure did not come into view. What he wouldn't give to be able to see again, to see her again. But there was nothing. He felt his couch droop as she sank down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Still can't see. Other than that I'm peachy"

Lisbon placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it gently "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" he tried to raise his mask again. If there was anything that Jane was good at it was pretending he was okay.

She cocked her head to the side, not quite sure how he was going to react to her next question, it might make him feel even weaker and helpless "Do you want to come back to my place this evening?"

"That's a very nice offer Teresa, I'm flattered" he smiled in her general direction.

"Hush" she slapped him on the shoulder "Not like that. Just you can't drive anywhere, you need someone to look after you"

Jane's smile slipped a little but he nodded "Thank you, Lisbon"

* * *

They drove how they usually did – silence interspersed with friendly banter. She kept throwing worried glances in his direction, grateful that he couldn't see her. He was wearing the sunglasses again so that his wild eyes did not scare anyone.

"Lisbon, I can feel you looking at me" he muttered quietly, a big grin on his face "Stop worrying about me"

"Oh shut up, Jane" she threw another slap at him.

"Abuse!" he cried, feigning hurt.

She turned to face him, her slightly upturned lips gave her away "Don't make me kick you out of the car, I will do it"

"You wouldn't"

Thankfully they both made it to Lisbon's apartment in one piece. Lisbon had to guide Jane from the car to the front door, no amenable feat. He kept on insisting that he knew where he was going, then would crash into a wall and ask her for directions, then it would start all over again. Jane had always been an arrogant son of a bitch. After a brief fumble for her keys she managed to unlock the door and unceremoniously shoved Jane inside so that he was less likely to break himself.

"Go sit down on the couch" she ordered him, hanging her coat up and tossing her bag to the side.

He nodded once and started heading in completely the wrong direction.

"Jane, turn left" she instructed him again, this time laughing as he walked, cautiously, forwards. He reminded her of someone ice skating for the first time, his arms were stretched out, ready to stop him from crashing into things, and his legs were spread wide. Lisbon covered her mouth with her hand in order to muffle her giggles.

"Stop laughing at me, Lisbon" once he was seated on her plain couch, he spoke again "I never thought of you as the giggly type"

She shut her mouth instantly and stopped laughing. While they were the best of friends at work, they rarely saw each other in a non-professional environment, and barely ever were they alone.

"So what exactly were you planning to do after you brought me here?" Jane asked sincerely. It was one thing to spend a fun evening with you friend, and another to spend it with you blind, albeit temporarily, friend when you had nothing for them to do.

"Eat?" She said "Get some rest?"

"Why Lisbon, I thought you said no funny business!"

"Not together, idiot"

He pretended to look deeply hurt, but his devilish smile gave him away when he could no longer contain it.

"What do you want to eat? I have …" she opened her refrigerator to check its contents "… very little. Will pizza do you?"

"Typical cops" he laughed at her and would have rolled his eyes if not for the blindness and glasses "Pizza's fine. Ooh can we get pepperoni?"

"Sure"

* * *

They ate their pizza on the couch, Lisbon didn't want Jane to have to move around too much because it increased the risk of him breaking something. Having nothing else to do, they talked, asked each other questions. Despite the nature of their relationship and the friendly atmosphere that they had created, there were still topics that neither of them dared to approach. It did not put either of them under pressure but it did have a slight effect on the conversation, like a presence that no one wanted to address for fear of what it could be. Once they were both sufficiently full Jane stretched out sleepily.

"Jane, you can't sleep there" Lisbon chided as she cleared away the rubbish from their take-out dinner "Take my bed"

"No, Lisbon, I'm fine. I won't kick you out of your bed after you've been so hospitable."

"You're injured, you need to rest"

"I'm fine" he reiterated. Jane was nothing if not chivalrous to the people he cared about.

"I'm serious, take the bed"

"No" with that he burrowed down into the couch and closer his eyes.

Lisbon shook her head with a chuckle. That man was no good to himself. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and gently draped it over him. "Goodnight, Jane"

"Goodnight, Teresa"


	4. Open and Shut Case

_Prompt:_

 _an AU where Jane is arrested by the CBI for some crime & asserts he will only speak to the director (who happens to be Lisbon). Jane is his usual self and by the end of their interview Jane is looking at just one night in jail rather than way longer._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I wasn't quite sure how to do this and be as accurate as possible. Hope it's still okay.**

* * *

"Mr Jane"

"Wanna talk t'the boss man, the direc-tor" Jane slurred before Cho had even had the chance to take a seat opposite him.

Sitting down, Cho said "Mr Jane, you do realize you are under arrest? You are in no position to be making demands"

"I want ta talk t'the man in … charge"

Cho folded. If there was anything he had worked out about this man it was that he was stubborn and always had some way of getting what he wanted. If he wanted to talk to the director then so be it. He was in for a surprise. "I'll get Director Lisbon"

"Thanks"

* * *

Jane's head felt like it was being ripped in two. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to go out on the anniversary of the worst day of his life. He'd been thinking that he'd go out, drink a little to numb the pain, but once he'd started he hadn't been able to stop. It was addictive, it scared him. Never before had he felt this kind of need to forget. His headache was worsened when two people rather loudly entered the room and took their seats opposite him.

"Mr Jane" a female voice said "You wanted to talk to me"

He lifted his head from the table and his jaw dropped. The first thought that entered his mind was about her being a woman, the second about how beautiful she was. "You're Lisbon?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she placed her hands on her hips, daring him to oppose her authority because of her gender.

He shook his head and winced from the sudden movement "No"

"What did you want to talk to me about? We're only holding you here until a sobering facility becomes available"

"'S that nessary?" he proved the Agents' point by mispronouncing the last word.

"Yes Mr Jane. You were publicly intoxicated. You need to sober up before you hurt yourself or someone else"

Jane could see the pain behind her eyes were she spoke of alcohol abuse. Immediately his drunken brain started whirring, it was sluggish but generally able to function "I wasn gonna hurt anyone, Director Lisbon. I'd never do tha'!"

"We still have to detain you for the night"

"Jus' want you t'know I'd never hit anyone drunk. Not like your father" he could see that he had cold read her correctly when she pulled back as if stung.

"You don't know anything about me" she growled at him through gritted teeth. Obviously she was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You're right, I'm sorry" even when he was intoxicated he knew there was a line that e simply could not cross. Pursuing the subject like normal would only result in him getting more detainment time and upset a perfectly respectable woman. "I didn't mean to overstep the mark"

She crossed her arms across her torso defensively "Yes you did"

"You got me" he smiled slightly, but it was not a happy smile. "Sorry Liss-bon … it's not been a good day"

"Oh, I gathered that" she leant forwards across the desk so that she was closer to him "Look, Mr Jane, under California Penal Code 647(g) we have to keep you here for the night. Tomorrow morning you will be released"

Before Jane could reply there was a knock on the door and a young redheaded woman entered "Excuse me, Director Lisbon; Agent Cho, they're ready for Mr Jane"

"Thanks, Van Pelt" Lisbon said.

* * *

The world felt like it was in slow motion as he was lead from the room. People watched them as they passed through the corridors. He could feel their gazes rolling off of his back as they went. As the cell door shut behind him he could no longer hold his reserve together. Angela and Charlotte would be so disappointed in him because of the way he acted that evening. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled up in the corner "I'm sorry, babies"

Cho and Lisbon stood on the other side of the bars and watched him. She had to turn away. She couldn't bear to watch another man fall apart under the influence of drink.


	5. Simple Genetics

_Prompt:_

 _Pregnancy fic. Lisbon stand sideways in front of the mirror with quite big belly about 7-8 months, stroking it, looking at it. Jane watches. In the end cames to her and also strokes it, hugs her. Tenderness and sweet._

* * *

Rolling over, he pushed his hair away from her neck and kissed her there.

"Patrick!" she groaned, swatting him away in her attempt to stay asleep.

He drew back with a smile before moving his hands to his waist and tickling her. She writhed underneath his touch and screamed for him to stop.

"Jane!" she squealed through her laughter "Stop it!"

"What's it worth?" he asked, pausing momentarily to allow her to answer. His face was barely two inches away from hers, their breath hot on their faces.

"Hmm … a kiss?" she tried.

He raised an eyebrow at her "My, my, Agent Lisbon, is that all you've got?" he poised to start tickling her again.

"No more, okay, okay." she leaned forwards and whispered in his ear. Even if they were alone she still didn't want to voice her dirty thoughts too loudly.

When she had finished he grinned "Now that's more like it."

They lay together for little longer before Jane announced that he was going to go and prepare breakfast so she should shower and get dressed.

* * *

Lisbon stood facing the mirror in her underwear. She cocked her head to the side and contemplated her reflection. Her hair was glossy from all her pregnancy hormones and it hung in loose curls around her face. She brushed her hair away from her face with one hand so that she could examine her face. A few months ago her eyes had been surrounded by black circles and bags. She had not been sleeping very well due to morning sickness and a restless baby. Teresa was glad to see that the bags were gone with the sickness.

Jane walked in to ask her a question, but he halted in the doorway when he saw what she was doing. She had been dealing the effects of pregnancy quite badly, but then it had been very a very difficult pregnancy. She was so used to being fit and independent but now she was bloated, swollen and reliant on others.

Turning sideways to the mirror she turned to examine her stomach. At eight months pregnant she now had stretch marks zigzagging across her hips and up her stomach in what she deemed as an unsightly fashion. Teresa pulled a face as she ran her fingers over the marks. Her mood was lightened when she thought of what had caused those marks on her skin. Their angry redness was a sign that they had created life and their babies were growing inside of her.

Tenderly Lisbon stroked her fingers along her belly, feeling the way it curved to accommodate her children. Never before had she felt so captivated with something so simple and natural. Of course she would be glad when her babies were born, but the feeling of pregnancy (when she wasn't being sick) was one she wished she could have forever. She felt important and needed and wanted. Room was getting tight in her very extended womb, so her babies moved very little if at all nowadays, but she could feel them there. She closed her eyes as she trailed her fingers, imagining what the children would look like, what they would sound like; act like. No doubt they would be terrors just like their daddy. She thought of a little boy with blonde curls, bright green eyes and a charming smile, leading her into trouble. Then Teresa thought of a young girl with unruly ringlets and a talent for persuasion. Tears formed in her eyes as she dreamed of their future as a family.

When Jane saw her rubbing her eyes he decided to enter "What's the matter, Teresa?"

"Oh, nothing" she said, spinning around to face him "I was just thinking about the future"

"Really?" he asked, coming over to join her "Think about anything good?"

"Everything. I mean everything was good" she explained to him. Turning back to the mirror she touched her baby bump again "I think they'll have your hair, all curly"

He placed his hand on top of hers "I've always imagined them with your hair and your green eyes. My little brunettes"

"Hey less of the little" Lisbon complained. As was often the case for vertically challenged people, their height was a sore subject.

"Well there's a 50/50 chance of them being like either of us. Simple genetics"

"Alright, smartass" she chuckled.

Jane hugged her from behind, splaying his hands across her stomach and nuzzling into her damp hair "Whatever they look like, they'll be ours"


	6. Never Want to Hurt You

_Prompt:_

 _Can you do a prompt where Jane and Lisbon have a talk during the Byzantium episode in the evening after he tells her that he's back, to work and to her. Always wondered what their private reunion talk would have been about after he left when Vega was killed._

* * *

Lisbon was sat on her couch at home, a cold cup of coffee on the table next to her. She was still in shock from seeing Gabriel's dead body. It was unlike any of the other killings, it was fuelled by hatred rather than convenience and it hit close to home. Fake psychics and crazed serial killers had been part of her life for a very long time. This serial killer case was spiralling way out of control. There had been too many victims. A knock on the door brought her out of her daze and into reality again. Before she opened it she peered through the peephole in the door. It was Jane.

"Hey" she greeted, somewhat awkwardly before gesturing for him to come in.

"Hi" he came in and stood uncomfortably in the living room.

Lisbon followed him "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um … no. I'm fine thanks"

"Okay. Well then take a seat" she gestured to the couch she had recently vacated.

"I thought we should talk some more"

"Um …" he wavered, after the horror of a day that she'd had she just wanted to curl up and sleep. Lisbon wasn't sure she could bear anymore heartbreak "O-okay"

Sensing her discomfort, he went in for the soft approach, apology first "I'm sorry I ran off"

"No!" she stopped him forcefully, harsher than she had meant to "No" she tried again "You don't have to apologise for that. I understand this is hard for you"

Jane was momentarily taken aback. He had thought that Lisbon had been upset and angry about the fact he had left her so suddenly.

"I just didn't know whether you were okay. It was killing me not knowing if you were alright" she looked away from him so that he would not see the tears forming in her eyes; so that he would not see how broken she had become in his absence. Again.

"Teresa …" Jane reached out a hand to touch her and comfort her, but she pulled away. His eyes fell as he realized just how much pain he had caused her, how much he still caused her.

She tipped her head back and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes before turning to him "Patrick. I'm fine. You do what you need to"

"I need to know that you're okay." he took hold of her hand before she had chance to move it away, and brought it to his face where he cradled it.

Lisbon did not try to pull away this time, she let him hold her hand "I told you, I'm okay"

"I need you to know that I am back. Now. I'm back here, to you, to work. I'm not going to leave you again"

Now she did take her hand away from him and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. The look she sent him was sceptical. Too many times he had promised not to leave her, promised not to trick her. She also didn't believe him because of his past. The issues that he had faced, that they had both faced, where too big to have been laid to rest in such a short space of time.

He looked at the ground "You don't believe me. I swear on my child's grave I will not leave you again. My demons may not be fully gone, but I will deal with them. Teresa …" he paused to take a breath "I've never intentionally hurt you. I would never want to hurt you"

"You swear on Charlotte's grave?" she asked. Such a thing was so important to him. Never before had she said his daughter's name in front of him.

"Yes" his voice cracked as he spoke "I can't lose you too"

This time she was the one who initiated physical contact. She threw her arms around him and slide up to his side. Both of them had tears streaking down their faces as they embraced. Lisbon's small frame shook with sobs while he cried silent tears into her hair. Lisbon tangled one hand into his curly hair and soothingly stroked the other up and down his back.

"It's okay" he said, just as much to himself as to her.

"I just … I didn't know were you were … whether you were alive … how you were …" she whispered between strangled cries "I … I can't lose you either"


	7. Young Lovers

_Prompt:_

 _Hey, I think it's great that you'll give writing prompts a try. Good luck! :) I have an AU idea - what if Jane and Lisbon met while he was still at the circus and fell in love back then?_

* * *

"Please, Teresa" Tommy begged. The 10 year old was dying to go to the carnival. He had never been to a carnival before and it was only in town for a week.

She considered her options for a moment. There was no way she was going to let her little brothers miss school to go to some poxy circus "Maybe we can go on Saturday"

"Thank you, Reese!" he cried, hugging her.

She smiled. Teresa loved to make her brothers happy, which was often hard given their circumstances. Even if she had to sacrifice her own happiness sometimes, she would give anything to make her boys smile.

* * *

When the weekend came around, Tommy was up very early and jumping on his older sister's bed. She groaned at him and tried to cover her head with her pillow. The little boy grabbed the pillow out of her hand and hit her with it.

"Reeeeeese" he whined "Come on, get up!"

"Tommy go back to bed. It's 7am"

He kept bouncing up and down on the bed and hitting her with the pillow "But we have to go to the carnival. You said we could!"

She sat up with a sigh, acknowledging that he wouldn't let her go back to bed "I believe I said 'maybe'"

"Oh come on, Teresa, we all know that means yes!"

With another groan she relented "Fine. Go wake your brothers up and I'll make breakfast"

"Thank you" he wrapped his arms around his sister before tearing out of the room in search of Stan and Jimmy.

* * *

Teresa had managed to save up enough money to take the four of them to the carnival. Of course she had always been going to take them. As they walked through the barriers Teresa laid down the ground-rules "You can go anywhere you want, but I want you to stick together. Stay in at least pairs so that no one gets lost or hurt. If you want to go off then tell me first and I'll tell you when to meet up again. Do you understand?"

Stan rolled his eyes but they all nodded.

"So does that mean we can ditch Tommy with you and take off?"

"Don't be rude to your brother" she warned him sternly "But you can go off, but be back here in an hour. You can go away again after that but I want to see you both"

The two older boys wandered off with a 'whatever' attitude.

"So kiddo" she said, ruffling her youngest brother's hair "What do you want to do?"

"Rides! Rides! Rides!" he squealed. With his brothers gone Tommy was a lot more excitable. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"Tommy, slow down!" Teresa yelled as she was dragged through the huge crowds. It was sort of awkward having a brother 7 years younger than her that had so much strength. She was nearly pulled to the floor as Tommy ran head first into a stranger and crashed onto the ground "Oh Tommy are you okay?" she gushed, dropping to the floor next to him.

He sat up, slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed "Yeah"

The boy that Tommy had crashed into was sat there grinning. He was staring at Teresa, a lopsided smile on his face.

After establishing that her brother was alright, she knelt by the stranger's side "I'm so sorry about that. My brother's just a little excited. Are you okay? I hope he didn't hurt you"

The boy just grinned "I'm fine"

Teresa pulled Tommy to his feet and then turned to the other casualty "You need a hand?" she offered him her and to pull him up.

Gratefully he took it with both his hands and stood up. Even when he was on his feet he still kept hold of her hand. When he didn't release her, she looked up into his face. He was a good head taller than her and a few years older. Once she was looking at him she couldn't look away from him. His eyes were locked on her, his gaze intense as if staring into her mind.

"Hi" he said.

Still looking at him through her eyelashes she whispered with a smile in her voice "Hey"

Tommy mimed being sick "Reese, when you're done making goo-goo eyes at this guy can we go?"

"Tommy!" she squeaked at him "I wasn't"

"Yes you were. So can we go?"

"You didn't even apologise to Mr … Mr …"

"Jane. Patrick Jane" he said with a caviller smile.

"Mr Jane" Teresa said, ducking her eyes and blushing.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his sister and muttered "Sorry"

"It's okay, Tommy" Jane said "Where are you two headed?"

"Ferris wheel"

He ran a hand through his curly hair "You want me to take you guys there?"

Teresa bit her lip "If you want"

Tommy made gagging noises behind them.

"Oh shut up you!" she said, whacking him on the arm.

* * *

There wasn't enough room for the three of them to sit in on Ferris wheel cart so Tommy insisted on sitting by himself. After a lot of persuasion she gave in and let him sit by himself. That meant that she and Patrick got to sit together.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I don't live round here"

She raised an eyebrow at him "Where are you from then?"

"The USA"

Teresa turned to look at him, confused "I meant specifically" she rolled her eyes at him. This charming boy was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

He shrugged at her "That's as specific as I can be" he looked away from her "I work here. In the carnival"

Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes bulged "You … You're a carnie?"

"Yeah" he said quietly "Is that a problem?"

"No" she answered, lacing her fingers with his "So what do you do here?"

"I'm a psychic"

"A … a psychic?"

"Yes. I understand if you don't believe in it, y'know being Catholic and all" he said.

She didn't even ask how he knew that "I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion"

"I like you, Teresa" he pulled his hand away from her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She laid her head against his shoulder and held his hand again.

* * *

Over the next four days Teresa would go down to the carnival whenever she had a free period and if he could manage after school. She would seek out Patrick and they'd spend an hour or so in each other's company, talking.

On Tuesday she had a free before lunch break so they decided to have a picnic together. Teresa brought sandwiches and Jane brought strawberries. They spread a picnic blanket out in a field outside his trailer. Once they have finished their sandwiches they laid down on the blanket side by side.

Patrick idly twirled Teresa's hair around his finger "Teresa …" he said "You know that I'm leaving tomorrow, right?"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain "Yes"

"And that means that we might not see each other again?"

Teresa rolled over to face him "I know" she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

He stopped playing with her hair and mirrored her action "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too" she scooted over towards him until their bodies were almost touching.

Patrick dipped his head slightly to capture her lips with his. He had not kissed her before but e could not bear to leave her without doing so. Her lips were softer than he had imagined. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her even closer to him. She moved to straddle him and moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. It was his turn to moan when she ground her hips into him "Teresa"

"Patrick" she answered breathlessly before reclaiming him again. Her hand went to his waistband and she slipped her hand between his jeans and his boxers.

For a few seconds he kept kissing her before her pulled away and grabbed her hand "No, no, Teresa"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do that to you" he said.

Her face fell and her eyes creased with worry "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, sweetie, no, no, no. There's nothing wrong with you" he brushed her hair out of her face "I just don't want to take something like that from you and then leave"

"Why are you so nice, Patrick?" she said "I want this Patrick. I want you. Even if it's just for today, please"

"Teresa, I couldn't …"

"Please" she kissed him again, this time with passion, and knotted her fingers into his blond curls.

"Not out here" he helped her to her feet and took her into his trailer. It was the only place nearby that they wouldn't be disturbed.

She walked him to the bed and pushed him onto it. When she touched him he hesitated. "Don't worry, Patrick, I won't bite" then she grinned "… much"

Patrick flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was on top. She stared at him for a few seconds, dazed from the unexpected move, and then smiled seductively at him.

They lay together on Jane's bed. The sheets were tangled around them and they were both sweaty and breathing heavily. Teresa was slumped half over his body, her hands playing with the fine hair on his chest; her legs entwined with his.

"Come with me" he said.

She lifted her head to get a better look at him "What?"

"Come with me. Tomorrow, when we leave"

Teresa nuzzled his chest slightly "You know I can't abandon my brothers"

"So bring them with us!"

"But what about school? Tommy's 10, Jimmy 12 and Stan's 14. I can't just pull them out of school"

"I've never been to school. I've turned out fine" he shrugged. Patrick couldn't bear to lose her when he had only just found her.

"I'm sorry, Patrick, I can't. Believe me I want to, more than anything, but I can't"

He blinked his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill "Then I'll stay here. I'll get a job, rent a flat"

"You're serious? But your entire life is in the carnival"

"Of course I'm serious. I've spent my entire life here, I want something new, I want you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"But what about your dad?"

"He'll understand" he pecked her on the lips. Of course his father would not understand but he didn't care about that.

She kissed his chest "You really mean that?"

"Yes. Um … Teresa, can I say something?"

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Nothing. Just I think I'm falling in love with you"

Teresa raised her head to look into his eyes "I feel the same way"


End file.
